Lighting is a vital part of any business. Stores, offices, factories, warehouses, etc. all require some type of lighting system. Some require soft, pleasant light while others require bright light. Some require attractive lighting fixtures while others just need a basic light source.
Stores and offices generally install attractive lighting fixtures with means for softening the light in order to create an attractive, pleasant atmosphere. This can be a fairly expensive investment. Factories and warehouses generally install a basic light source as there is no need for such a large investment. Many discount stores and other mass merchandisers have installed a basic light source in order to save money. The main type of basic light source installed is strip lighting fixtures.
Strip lighting fixtures have been around for years. Strip lighting fixtures are basically long boxes supporting long, fluorescent tubes. These fixtures are placed end to end in rows to form a basic strip lighting system. Light from such a system is bright when looked at directly and the system as a whole is unattractive. With some strip lighting fixtures, the light is softened by a baffling or diffusing system that is actually part of the light fixture. Strip lighting fixtures with such systems are generally more expensive.
Today's business society is a fast paced one which is constantly changing. Domestic factories and counterparts. Ergonomics is one weapon for increasing productivity and efficiency. By creating a more pleasant atmosphere, workers will enjoy their work more and thereby produce larger quantities at a higher quality level. Discount stores also face stiff competition from major "high class" stores forced to lower their own prices in order to compete with the discount stores. The discount stores need to improve their images by overcoming the stigma associated with being discount stores in order for them to remain competitive. One method for improving their image is by creating a more attractive showroom.
Improving their lighting systems is one way for the discount stores, factories and warehouses to help solve their respective problems. This can be a great expense, however. Light louvering, baffling and diffusing systems which fit their original strip lighting fixtures may not be available. If they are available, they may be heavy, expensive and time consuming to install. If they are not available, a whole new lighting system may need to be installed. Both of these alternatives may require shut down time which adds greatly to the expense.